


Waste your time on me

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [15]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è una storia in due parti legata alla mia versione AU della quarta stagione: Tristan ha salvato Elijah dal malvagio influsso di Inadu, ma questa volta è lui a soffrire per le malvagie arti magiche della strega. Elijah, con l'aiuto di Madame Angéle, riuscirà a liberarlo, ma Inadu non accetterà la sconfitta e pianificherà una vendetta terribile contro entrambi, che saranno destinati a grandi sofferenze.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, sceneggiatori e produttori di The Originals e a chiunque ne detenga i diritti.





	1. Parte prima

**Waste your time on me (prima parte)**

_I've been waiting a lifetime in anticipation_ __  
I've been waiting for so long  
Fighting frustration   
You came along   
With no explanation   
I'm not leaving without you   
You are my destination   
Waste your time on me   
Watch the hours fly by like they do in dreams   
Waste your time on me   
Both of us can stop tryin' to say the right thing 

_(“Waste your time on me”- Elisa ft._ _Jack Savoretti)_

Era trascorsa una settimana da quando Elijah era stato attaccato da Inadu e poi salvato con l’intervento di Tristan che lo aveva richiamato a sé.

Elijah non aveva riportato conseguenze permanenti, nonostante l’esperienza straziante che aveva vissuto; al contrario Tristan, da quel giorno, non era stato più lo stesso, anche se cercava di fare in modo che il suo Sire non si accorgesse di niente.

Era accaduto che, quando Tristan si era messo a chiamare Elijah per riportarlo indietro, aveva attirato l’attenzione di Inadu. La malefica strega si trovava ancora nel piano ancestrale, prigioniera degli Antenati, perciò non poteva nuocere fisicamente al giovane Conte. Poteva tuttavia tormentarlo mentre dormiva, come aveva fatto con Elijah riaprendo la porta rossa nella sua mente…

Questa volta, però, si era fatta più subdola e astuta e non causava a Tristan degli incubi come quelli che aveva suscitato nel vampiro Originale: se lo avesse fatto, infatti, entrambi avrebbero capito che era lei ad agire e avrebbero presto trovato il modo di renderla inoffensiva. Così Inadu, mentre Tristan dormiva, si avvicinava a lui nel piano ancestrale e, pian piano, gli sottraeva l’energia vitale, ogni notte un po’ di più.

I primi giorni il Conte De Martel non se ne era nemmeno accorto e aveva attribuito quella leggera stanchezza alla preoccupazione e all’angoscia provate al pensiero di perdere il suo amante. Eppure quella debolezza non accennava a passare e, anzi, Tristan si sentiva ogni giorno più spossato e fragile e qualsiasi cosa facesse gli procurava una fatica immensa.

Ben presto Elijah si accorse che il suo piccolo Conte non era più quello di prima e iniziò a preoccuparsi seriamente: lo vedeva sempre più pallido, il suo spirito sembrava fiaccato, aveva gli occhi cerchiati di nero e, la notte, si addormentava stremato tra le sue braccia come se perdesse conoscenza. Tuttavia sapeva di non poter esprimere apertamente i suoi dubbi a Tristan che, al suo solito, li avrebbe liquidati con una battuta pungente per sviare il discorso. Decise perciò di tentare una strategia meno diretta.

“Tristan” gli disse quel mattino, mentre facevano colazione, “ricordi la serata che abbiamo trascorso a Marsiglia poco più di un mese fa? La cena e la passeggiata al porto?”

“Certo che la ricordo” replicò Tristan, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul croissant che stava sbocconcellando per non rivelare la luce che gli aveva fatto risplendere il volto al solo ripensarci. Quella serata era stata meravigliosa e sarebbe rimasta per sempre tra i suoi ricordi più felici: lui ed Elijah avevano cenato e passeggiato fuori come una coppia qualsiasi e, alla fine, avevano ballato nell’intima penombra del Vecchio Porto, cullati da una dolce canzone che proveniva da uno dei locali… Come avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare un solo secondo di quella notte incantata?

“Stavo pensando che potremmo farlo ancora, magari stasera o domani. Mi sembra il modo migliore per ringraziarti di avermi salvato dall’incubo in cui Inadu mi aveva fatto precipitare” propose il vampiro Originale.

Tristan alzò gli occhi su di lui, quegli occhi così grandi e azzurri che, però, sembravano aver perduto parte della loro luce.

“Mi piacerebbe molto, magari però… forse sarebbe meglio domani sera e così potremmo prenotare presto, non so, magari verso le sette…” mormorò. L’idea di uscire a cena lo faceva sentire stanco e debole al solo pensiero, ma non avrebbe mai ammesso questa sua fragilità davanti al suo Sire.

Elijah finse di non capire.

“Tristan, non hai ancora capito dopo mille anni che i vampiri non hanno bisogno di dormire? Possiamo andare a cena quando più ci aggrada” ribatté con un sorriso.

Tristan gettò il tovagliolo sul tavolo con un gesto spazientito.

“Devi sempre farmi notare che sono un giovane viziato e che ho voglia di oziare?” sbottò, in una reazione sproporzionata rispetto alla battuta affettuosa del vampiro Originale. “Eppure dovresti sapere bene che è soltanto a causa tua se sento tanto bisogno di riposare, dopo tutto ciò che ho passato nel container!”

Elijah accusò il colpo, ferito. Rimase a guardare il giovane Conte che si alzava da tavola indispettito, senza ribattere, consapevole del fatto che era la pura verità: Tristan sentiva un bisogno di dormire insolito per un vampiro, ma solo da quando aveva vissuto l’agonia che lui stesso gli aveva inflitto.

Un silenzio cupo cadde tra i due, entrambi si rendevano conto di essere nel torto ma erano incapaci di ammettere la verità.

Sembrava assurdo che ci fosse sempre qualcosa che finiva per dividerli e che impediva loro di aprirsi l’uno con l’altro, anche adesso, anche dopo tanto tempo, anche nei momenti in cui avrebbero potuto godere della reciproca compagnia.

Tristan avrebbe voluto allontanarsi dalla sala da pranzo, ma la debolezza unita all’emozione lo vinse, ebbe un capogiro e vacillò. Subito Elijah si precipitò verso di lui e lo accolse tra le braccia prima che il giovane potesse crollare a terra.

“Tristan, ti senti male?”

L’accento di affettuosa e sincera preoccupazione nella voce di Elijah fu ciò che mandò in pezzi la fragile armatura del Conte De Martel: quella sollecitudine che aveva desiderato per secoli, che aveva visto rivolta alla famiglia, perfino ad Hayley, adesso era tutta per lui. Il suo Sire non si limitava a volerlo e a provare attrazione per lui, lo amava davvero con tutto il suo essere, si angosciava nel vederlo sofferente così come aveva sempre fatto con i suoi fratelli e sorelle…

Questo bastò a infrangere la maschera di Tristan che si aggrappò convulsamente al suo uomo e scoppiò in un pianto disperato che rivelava la sua paura; non si era mai sentito così debole, non ne capiva il motivo e questo lo terrorizzava.

“Sono stanco” mormorò tra le lacrime, “mi sento sfinito ogni giorno di più, anche se non faccio niente… non mi sento riposato nemmeno dopo aver dormito tutta la notte, io non so cosa mi stia succedendo, non mi era mai capitata una cosa del genere, io…”

Elijah lo avvolse in un abbraccio, cercando di infondergli la sua forza e il suo calore, spaventato anche lui dallo strano malessere che tormentava il suo piccolo Conte.

“Forse è colpa mia, forse hai impiegato troppe energie per riportarmi indietro” gli disse, con la bocca tra i suoi capelli e il cuore a pezzi al pensiero di essere, ancora una volta, la causa delle sofferenze del suo amante. “Devi riprendere le forze, riposare di più e magari nutrirti, posso procurarti delle sacche di sangue fresco, penserò io a tutto, non temere, Tristan, non sei solo. Ci sono io. Questa volta, almeno, sono con te…”

La vertigine non era passata, ma tra le braccia del suo Sire e circondato dal suo affetto e dalla sua premura Tristan non aveva più paura. Se anche fosse morto in quel momento, sarebbe morto felice stretto all’uomo che amava da mille anni…

In quell’istante, all’improvviso, squillò il telefono.

Elijah avrebbe voluto ignorare quel rumore fastidioso, quell’importuno che si permetteva di disturbarli in una situazione simile, ma fu Tristan a insistere perché rispondesse.

“Potrebbe essere importante” disse, a fatica. “Adesso mi sento meglio, aiutami a distendermi sul divano e poi rispondi alla chiamata…”

Elijah accompagnò il Conte fino al divano e lo aiutò a mettersi comodo, poi andò all’apparecchio per rispondere. Quando udì la voce di Madame Angéle si sentì sollevato: sapeva che era stata lei a rivelare a Tristan quello che doveva fare per salvarlo da Inadu e, chissà, forse avrebbe trovato il modo di guarire il suo giovane amante dalla prostrazione che lo tormentava.

“ _Monsieur_  Mikaelson, sono lieta di sentire che sta bene” esordì la Reggente delle streghe di Marsiglia. “Ho chiamato per annunciarvi che, finalmente, la mia amica italiana ha ritrovato il diario della sua antenata, con le formule che furono usate per sconfiggere lo spirito malvagio che si era incarnato nella Bàthory. Arriverà domani a Marsiglia e potremo organizzare un incontro…”

“Mi fa piacere saperlo, Madame Angéle” la interruppe Elijah. In quel momento nemmeno la possibilità di eliminare Inadu sembrava toccarlo, tutto ciò che lo preoccupava era la salute di Tristan. “Tuttavia c’è qualcosa di più urgente e credo che non sia una coincidenza che lei mi abbia chiamato proprio ora: il Conte De Martel soffre di un malessere che lo indebolisce e forse lei potrebbe aiutarlo, così come ha fatto con me.”

“Sarò da voi tra un’ora al massimo” rispose subito Madame Angéle, che aveva sviluppato una sincera simpatia per Tristan.

Tranquillizzato, Elijah chiuse la comunicazione e si diresse verso il divano sul quale giaceva Tristan, per sedersi accanto a lui e informarlo di ciò che aveva detto la strega.

Madame Angéle giunse alla villa poco più di mezz’ora dopo e le bastò entrare nel salone dove si trovavano Elijah e Tristan per rendersi conto della situazione: il malvagio influsso di Inadu la colpì come un odore sgradevole.

“Avverto la forte presenza di Inadu” disse la strega, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Sono certa che sia lei a tormentare  _Monsieur_ De Martel.”

“Ma non è possibile” reagì Tristan, turbato. “Io non ho mai avuto incubi e non sento il suo influsso. Quella creatura indegna non oserebbe mai avvicinarmi tanto!”

“ _Monsieur_ De Martel, lei è il custode di una delle sue ossa” replicò Madame Angéle in tono grave, “pertanto Inadu può entrare in contatto con la parte più intima di lei senza farsene accorgere. Le sta risucchiando le energie, immagino per vendicarsi di averle impedito di colpire  _Monsieur_ Mikaelson e per averla sfidata ancora una volta. E’ un essere malvagio e crudele e non accetta che qualcuno la ostacoli.”

“Se è così, che cosa possiamo fare per fermarla?” intervenne Elijah.

Non si poneva il problema di  _come_ Inadu avesse fatto a raggiungere Tristan, ciò che gli premeva veramente era bloccarla prima che potesse distruggerlo.

“ _Monsieur_ De Martel ha potuto risvegliare lei dall’incubo in cui Inadu l’aveva gettata grazie alla forza del legame che vi unisce” rispose la strega al vampiro Originale, “e lei farà lo stesso per il suo  _amico_.”

“Cosa devo fare?”

Gli occhi di Elijah fiammeggiavano. Era pronto a tutto pur di proteggere il suo piccolo Conte e si sentiva anche in colpa perché Inadu aveva scatenato la sua ira su di lui a causa sua: la malvagia creatura voleva distruggere Elijah, ma era stato Tristan a opporsi a lei e questo l’aveva offesa, spingendola a vendicarsi. Ancora una volta Tristan era costretto a soffrire e stava rischiando persino la vita soltanto perché lo amava e si era esposto per salvarlo.

**Fine prima parte**

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Madame Angéle fissò per un lungo momento il volto di Elijah prima di parlare.

“Farò un incantesimo che le permetterà di entrare nei sogni di  _Monsieur_  De Martel, perché è lì che Inadu lo sta attaccando. Lei dovrà portarlo al sicuro, lontano da quella creatura malefica” disse.

“Va bene, sono pronto” dichiarò Elijah senza la minima esitazione.

Madame Angéle si concentrò profondamente e mormorò alcune parole misteriose. Passarono soltanto alcuni minuti, ma al vampiro Originale sembrarono eterni; poi la strega aprì gli occhi e sorrise a Elijah e Tristan.

“L’incantesimo sta già avendo effetto” spiegò soddisfatta. “Da questa notte toccherà a lei,  _Monsieur_ Mikaelson, proteggere il Conte De Martel dall’influsso nefasto di Inadu. La mia magia le permetterà di entrare nei suoi sogni e lei dovrà portarlo via da lì e condurlo in un luogo sicuro nella sua mente, un luogo in cui quell’essere non potrà penetrare.”

A parole sembrava facile, ma Elijah ricordava bene che Inadu era riuscita a forzare persino la porta rossa della sua mente, quella dietro la quale lui racchiudeva tutti i suoi ricordi e rimorsi più dolorosi. Sarebbe stato in gradi di creare una barriera tanto forte da tenere lontana la perfida creatura? Non lo sapeva, ma ciò che contava era che ci avrebbe provato in ogni modo, che questa volta non avrebbe lasciato solo Tristan. Già fin troppe volte lo aveva abbandonato e questa volta doveva sapere che poteva contare su di lui.

Per Madame Angéle era giunto il momento di congedarsi.

“Come le dicevo al telefono,  _Monsieur_ Mikaelson, la mia amica Selene sarà a Marsiglia domani pomeriggio e porterà con sé il diario con gli incantesimi della sua antenata, quelli che serviranno ad eliminare Inadu. Vi invito a cena nella mia villa per domani sera, così conoscerete Selene e potrete esaminare l’antico diario” disse la strega.

“Ne saremo molto lieti” rispose Elijah per entrambi. “Siamo impazienti di incontrare la sua amica e… non potremo mai esserle grati abbastanza per tutto ciò che sta facendo per noi.”

Madame Angéle sorrise.

“Inadu è una nemica anche per noi streghe di Marsiglia e sono fiera di poter fare qualcosa per liberare il mondo da una simile minaccia. Allora ci vedremo domani sera” concluse, porgendo a entrambi i vampiri la mano da baciare.

 

Elijah attese con ansiosa impazienza che arrivasse la notte. Si sentiva pronto ad affrontare Inadu per proteggere Tristan, ma da un lato temeva che non sarebbe stato forte abbastanza per tenerle testa…

L’unica cosa di cui era certo era che non avrebbe lasciato nulla di intentato.

Quando furono nella loro stanza, Elijah strinse tra le braccia Tristan, spogliandolo con lentezza e delicatezza. Lo accarezzava e lo baciava come se fosse una statuina di cristallo, come se avesse timore di romperlo, vedendolo così fragile.

_Non sono una bambola di porcellana, Elijah, non sei mai stato così delicato con me prima d’ora…_

Questo avrebbe voluto dirgli Tristan, una battuta tagliente per non far capire quanto fosse turbato.

Ma era talmente confuso e insieme felice di quell’insolita premura del suo uomo da non riuscire nemmeno ad aprire bocca, travolto più da quella delicatezza inconsueta che dalla frenesia e passionalità dei loro rapporti abituali. Il tocco leggero di Elijah lo faceva fremere e gli faceva tremare le gambe come non gli era mai accaduto prima e Tristan scelse di attribuire la colpa di questa fragilità alla spossatezza di quegli ultimi giorni…

Non poteva ammettere nemmeno con se stesso di essere tanto sconvolto da Elijah!

Eppure si lasciò prendere in braccio, spogliare e deporre sul letto, lasciò che Elijah entrasse dentro di lui con lentezza e tenerezza. Sentì che il suo corpo si fondeva sempre di più con quello del suo amante e che ogni spinta li trasformava in una cosa sola, perduti in un universo tutto loro di amore e dolcezza.

Alla fine scivolarono insieme in un riposo sereno, conciliato dalla vicinanza reciproca e dall’appagamento dei sensi, i loro corpi ancora allacciati come se non volessero dividersi mai più.

Elijah fu subito ben cosciente di essere entrato nel sogno di Tristan, grazie all’incantesimo di Madame Angéle. Ciò che lo stupì, piuttosto, fu notare quanto la tattica di Inadu con lui fosse stata più subdola e velenosa. Si era aspettato di trovarsi nel container, oppure al party della Strix, in un sogno agitato e turbolento del giovane Conte… e, invece, con malefica astuzia, la strega cullava Tristan nei sogni e nei ricordi più felici che aveva mentre gli risucchiava ogni goccia di energia vitale.

_Elijah si ritrovò abbigliato come quando viveva nella Corte di Marsiglia sotto falsa identità e vide davanti a sé il parco antistante il palazzo, dove Tristan stava parlando a voce alta con la sorella Aurora e con alcune delle sue guardie._

_“Vi ho detto che non voglio alcuna scorta per la mia passeggiata nei boschi” diceva il Conte in tono annoiato. “Non corro alcun pericolo nelle foreste che mi appartengono e, se anche qualcuno volesse attaccarmi, so difendermi benissimo senza bisogno di soldati. Mi credete forse un inutile damerino?”_

_Elijah sorrise tra sé ricordando quella scena: era stato un palese tentativo, da parte di Tristan, di spingerlo ad avvicinarsi a lui nella solitudine dei boschi e infatti aveva parlato a voce più alta del necessario e proprio quando il vampiro Originale passava di lì…_

_“Certo, trascorrerò il pomeriggio completamente solo nella foresta, cosa c’è di strano? Anch’io ho bisogno di riposarmi e allontanarmi per un po’ dai miei doveri” insisteva il giovane._

_Sì, quella scena era avvenuta davvero mille anni prima e, al tempo, Elijah non aveva avuto interesse alcuno nel cercare di sedurre il ragazzino viziato nella foresta solitaria… questa volta sarebbe stato ben diverso._

_Il vampiro Originale si ritrovò in una radura e, ben presto, vide Tristan passeggiare solo e senza scorta, proprio come aveva richiesto, ma non sembrava affatto rilassato, anzi sfoggiava un’espressione corrucciata mentre guardava tra gli alberi in attesa di qualcuno che non arrivava._

_Elijah lo colse alle spalle facendolo sussultare._

_“Milord, non temete che qualcuno possa aggredirvi in questi boschi remoti? Nessuno udrebbe la vostra voce se chiedeste aiuto” gli disse con un sorriso malizioso, premendosi contro di lui._

_Tristan si voltò di scatto. Aveva un lampo di trionfo e di soddisfazione negli occhi azzurri, ma ostentò un altezzoso sdegno._

_“E chi dovrei temere? Voi, forse? So difendermi meglio di quanto pensiate e…”_

_Elijah non lo lasciò finire, lo afferrò e si gettò sull’erba con lui, inchiodandolo a terra col suo corpo e baciandolo profondamente e prepotentemente._

_“O forse era proprio questo che volevi, piccolo nobile spocchioso” lo canzonò, tra un bacio e l’altro, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere a tono. Poi, stringendolo più forte a sé, cambiò atteggiamento e si fece premuroso. “Non è me che devi temere, ma un nemico molto più insidioso. Vieni con me dove potrò proteggerti.”_

_A quel punto Tristan parve ricordare e comprendere che quello era solo un sogno. Non disse niente, ma il suo sguardo azzurro parlò per lui. Annuì e si dispose a seguire Elijah… e, non appena lo fece, entrambi si ritrovarono in un altro sogno, nella mente dell’Originale. Adesso erano ritornati al tempo presente e i loro abiti e acconciature lo dimostravano…_

“Dove siamo?” domandò Tristan.

“L’incantesimo di Madame Angéle ha funzionato” gli spiegò Elijah. “Ti ho portato via dal tuo sogno, dove Inadu poteva colpirti. Adesso siamo nel  _mio_ sogno, nella mia mente e in un luogo che lei non potrà raggiungere.”

Inadu, infatti, aveva compreso quello che Elijah aveva fatto e immediatamente si era proiettata nel suo sogno, ma non era riuscita a raggiungere i due perché una porta l’aveva fermata.

Non era la porta rossa che racchiudeva i ricordi più dolorosi e vergognosi di Elijah.

No, quella che le impediva il passaggio era una porta molto più solida, robusta e dipinta di una sfumatura di azzurro che ricordava gli occhi di Tristan.

Inadu capì che non avrebbe mai potuto oltrepassare quella porta e, come una bambina offesa, tentò di convincere Elijah con le minacce.

“Sei un folle, Elijah Mikaelson!” esclamò con la sua voce giovanissima e priva di espressione. “Rischi la tua stessa vita per proteggere quel ragazzo, mentre lui progetta di fare del male al sangue del tuo sangue, alla tua preziosa Hope!”

“Non cadrò nelle tue sporche trappole” replicò Elijah, in tono severo. Non aveva intenzione alcuna di cedere alla perfida creatura, eppure, involontariamente, la sua stretta su Tristan si fece meno decisa… Era possibile che Inadu sapesse qualcosa che lui ignorava? Del resto era stata nella mente di Tristan e avrebbe potuto anche venire a conoscenza di qualche oscuro piano per… ma no, cosa stava pensando? Era davvero disposto a credere alle parole di un essere tanto abietto? La perfida strega voleva distruggerlo e, per farlo, usava ogni più turpe menzogna a sua disposizione!

Elijah non poteva sapere che Inadu, offesa e indignata per essere stata sfidata e vinta da lui e da Tristan con la forza dell’amore, aveva deciso di vendicarsi nel modo più terribile, ossia disintegrando tutto ciò che li legava attraverso il sospetto e la sfiducia…

“Credi pure a ciò che vuoi, arrogante Mikaelson. Ti accorgerai troppo tardi di ciò che succederà alla piccola strega… che ironia, vuoi proteggere Hope da me, ma non sarai in grado di tenerla lontana dalle mire del perverso Conte De Martel, che la trasformerà in un mostro. Cosa avrai guadagnato allora?” riprese Inadu, con una risata maligna da adolescente che la rendeva ancor più spaventosa. “Addio, Elijah Mikaelson, o forse dovrei dire… arrivederci? Magari preferirai lasciare che sia io a reincarnarmi in Hope piuttosto che vederla diventare un membro corrotto della Strix, proprio come il giovane che ti affanni tanto a proteggere!”

Mentre l’eco della risata di Inadu si spegneva, sia Elijah sia Tristan si svegliarono di soprassalto. Era il giorno fatidico in cui avrebbero incontrato la strega Selene e, grazie a lei, venire a conoscenza del modo per eliminare la creatura che li tormentava.

Tristan si era ripreso completamente, la debolezza che lo affliggeva era scomparsa… ma Elijah non se ne accorse, il volto grave, lo sguardo perso in pensieri remoti.

“Dobbiamo fermare Inadu al più presto” fu tutto ciò che l’Originale disse, senza nemmeno voltarsi a vedere come stava il giovane Conte. “Non appena avremo parlato con l’amica di Madame Angéle, faremo subito ritorno a New Orleans e distruggeremo quell’essere una volta per tutte.”

Tristan assentì, chinando il capo.

Il sogno era finito, anche lui doveva tornare alla realtà.

L’Elijah che aveva conosciuto in quei mesi, dolce, premuroso e attento solo a lui, era stata una breve quanto splendida illusione; adesso era tornato Elijah Mikaelson, colui che aveva dedicato ogni istante della sua vita alla famiglia… e che avrebbe ripreso a fare lo stesso senza riguardi per nessuno, tanto meno per lui.

Tuttavia nemmeno nei suoi incubi peggiori Tristan avrebbe potuto immaginare quello che tormentava la mente di Elijah in quel momento: il veleno che Inadu aveva versato nelle sue orecchie durante la notte stava iniziando a fare effetto e il vampiro Originale cominciava di nuovo a sospettare del giovane Conte, a spiarne ogni sguardo, ogni mossa, chiedendosi fino a che punto la malvagia strega avesse detto il vero. Per mille anni era sempre stato pronto a credere il peggio di Tristan ed ora, nonostante tutto ciò che avevano passato assieme, era bastato il piccolo seme della calunnia gettato da un essere perfido e privo di sentimenti per riportare Elijah indietro nel tempo, a quando vedeva nel Conte De Martel nulla più di un manipolatore pronto a fare del male alla sua famiglia.

 

**FINE**


End file.
